Just Friends
by thepuff92
Summary: ONE SHOT! Chair of course, with the help of Serena! Chuck has a project...and realizes something he's hid away from his heart.


_This is a one shot, as in I will not continue this story =) But enjoy! I don't own anything & if you want to get into the whole feel of this story, when Chuck is downloading the song, if you have it of course, listen to the song he is downloading so you can get into the whole feel of the story! =)_

* * *

He couldn't believe the new assignment his Lit teacher had just given him. Usually he'd skip the assignment and pay someone else to do it for him...but Bart had just yelled at him to be more responsible. So he figured he'd make his father proud.

He stared at the bold words on the top of the white page. 'Find a song that can symbolize your love life'…what love life?

Chuck Bass didn't have a love life. He had a limitless supply of call girls, prostitutes, and straight up easy girls to satisfy his sex life…but no love life.

He sneered in disgust at the thought of being a boyfriend to someone. _How could he?_

He didn't know what love was…and he was not about to go find out. He looked around the entrance to St. Jude's, and Constance and sighed walking into his limo.

Where was Nate when he needed him? He needed a joint and fast.

He watched the people pass by his limo as he reached for some scotch. He grunted when he watched Dan and Serena stop in front of the staircase who then began to hug and then began to make out.

He could never do that with anyone…and then he saw them.

The couple that truly got under his skin…for some unidentified reason. Nate and Blair.

Blair, the Queen B of Constance Billard. With her soft dark brown hair and her deep brown doe like eyes. He couldn't imagine a girl more beautiful, graceful, classy, or perfect than her.

What the fuck was he saying? He shook his head in disgust, for even thinking such thoughts and chugged down some more scotch.

He knew why Blair and him were best friends; they were alike in so many ways. Parent's abandoning them, and never caring enough to appreciate their work.

And they always loved to manipulate people into following them.

The only person Blair didn't treat like complete shit was Serena her best friend, and the rest of the Non Judging Breakfast Club…that consisted of himself, and Nate.

He listened to the radio in hopes of a rap song that would describe his passion for hating the concept of love, and all of its consequences.

Maybe throw in some bragging about the exuberant amount of money he owned, and his womanizing ways as well. Then the song would really describe his 'love life.'

But he just couldn't take his dark brown eyes off of them.

Nate was grabbing onto her waist pulling her in for another kiss, and she was smiling brightly.

Serena noticed Chuck's limo and knocked on the window cutting him off from his train of thought.

He rolled the window down hesitantly taking his eyes off the couple and locked eyes with Serena. "You're staring again."

He sneered and opened the door unenthusiastically. Why did she care? It wasn't any of her business, that his daily routine was to glare at his best friend and Blair make out.

"Get in. I'll explain why, if you'd care to listen." She smiled a little and blew a kiss to Dan before entering the limo. She looked inside the fridge pulling out a Voss water.

"Do tell Chuck! It's kind of creepy actually, I always see your limo and expect three sluts to be on you… but then I always catch you staring at my best friend and your best friend…what's the deal?" She asked crossing her long tan legs.

He shrugged and handed her the paper that consisted of the assignment his teacher just gave him.

"Read it, I have no love life…and I figured watching my best friend and his girl get it on might give me an idea on what love might be."

Serena shook her head and gazed into his eyes before grabbing his arm.

"Chuck…do not turn to those two for advice! They're not in love…they barely even love each other! The only love they have is a best friend relationship…it's too bad they can't see that."

He nodded sadly and tried to suppress the feeling in his heart. What was it anxiety? Woe? Depression?

Whenever somebody would talk to him about Blair he'd lose it. His mind turned to mush, and all he could think of was how he wished he could hold her, or kiss her.

Or how he'd really mean it when he would tell her she's _beautiful._

Serena's eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh my God…" Chuck's head snapped in her direction again and he snapped out of his thoughts. "W-What?"

"You're in love with my best friend." He shook his head in disbelief but before he could answer she rambled on smiling brightly.

"I mean I always knew, since the first day you met her it's just…now it's clear to me.

**You're** _in love_ with **Blair**! Sure you might not know what love is, but _**I know**_ what it is.

And I know that's what you feel for her. _Actually_ it makes sense…you could give her the love, and attention she's never had.

You'd be _perfect_ for each other!

Even **Dan** said that once before!

Actually…now that I think about it I've heard a lot of people say that before…including Eric!"

He grunted and shook his head furiously. "I'm not in love with her. You've got to be insane. And those other people must be on some hardcore drugs to even believe such an irrational thing."

He avoided her gaze and stared into his empty cup. Maybe…he did love her. Maybe he really was in love with her. Maybe he always was, and now this blonde girl was making him realize this.

She smiled as she read the paper and nodded knowingly. "I have the perfect song for you."

--

He sat on his king size bed typing away onto his new Mac book. He needed to download this song and fast if he wanted to get this dim-witted and pointless project over with.

All Serena said was the song was poppy and made by a teeny bopper group, but it fit his situation perfectly.

His guess was it was probably some old Backstreet Boy's song like 'Quit Playing Games with My Heart'.

But Blair never played games with his heart… He kind of began to wish she did play games with his heart, because then maybe he'd have a chance with her.

He mentally slapped himself for even thinking that before hearing a knock at his door. "Chuck open up it's me!" He heard Nate's friendly voice boom through the door.

He nervously sat up and closed the laptop before jogging over to the door. "Nathaniel! And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

He watched his golden haired best friend jog over to the couch and collapse draping an arm over his forehead. "I just went running with my dad, and I realized we got assigned a project today. Did you start it?"

Chuck shrugged and glanced at his laptop. "Yeah…I have no love life so no, not exactly." Nate laughed a little wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah what song are you thinking of doing? 'One More Drink' By: Ludacris, or 'Pussy Money Weed' By: Lil Wayne." He asked jokingly.

He grinned at his best friend, and Chuck tried to suppress a frown.

He plastered on a fake smirk and shook his head. "You know Nathaniel I was essentially going to stick with 'Pussy Money Weed'. I'm a bit too picky with my ladies, to choose 'One More Drink'." They chuckled a little before Nate stood up.

"Well I just came over to see if you wanted to have dinner later. Also to see if you could help me later with this project." Chuck's eyes widened and he looked down at the ground.

"Shouldn't you know what song describes your love life…I mean you do have Blair." He tried not to let the sound of her name have any effect on his heart, or face.

Because he knew once her name articulated out of his lips he was smiling, and his eyes were lighting up.

Hopefully his best friend didn't notice any of this.

Nate shrugged and headed for the door. "Yeah…whatever. You know I don't really love her, just as a best friend. I'll see you later?"

Chuck felt a tug at his heart and nodded saluting his best friend goodbye. He sighed as the door closed and fell back onto his bed, opening the laptop.

--

He signed on to Limewire, and searched for the song 'Just Friends'.

He waited for the results to pop up and his eyes widened in disbelief as the only two songs that popped up were by either Amy Winehouse, or the Jonas Brothers.

He knew the project's were never going to be publicized, or hung up on the walls but there was no way he was putting up a crack whore's song, or a group of gay and "pure" brothers song to describe his love life.

He closed his eyes and cursed Serena's existence before clicking download on the Jonas Brother's song.

He plugged his I-Touch into the computer and uploaded the Jonas Brother's song to his Ipod.

He took a deep breath and clicked on the song twice putting it to full blast, as he slipped his headphones on.

The drums and guitar blasted in the few seconds of the song and he sat up in surprise…now what was she saying about teeny boppers?

--

_There she goes again_

_  
The girl I'm in love with_

_  
_**As whiny as Nick Jonas' voice was he smiled to himself. **

**He thought of Blair and how beautiful and graceful she was as she strutted everywhere throughout school, and parties, and social events. **

**He knew how lucky Nate was to be able to call her his own, and to be able to kiss her, or tell her he loved her whenever he wanted to.**

**It started to make his head spin, and his vision blur. **

**Things might start finally making sense for him.**

_It's cool we're just friends_

**He smiled sadly to himself…it's all he'd ever be with her. **

**Images of the Brunch, and him trying to help her and Nathaniel out popped **

**up…along with other flashbacks of various times when she'd call him asking for help or advice. **

**Or times when they'd joke around and sometimes even flirt with each other.**

_  
We walk the halls at school  
_

_We know it's casual_

**He thought back to past conversations…**

'**Chuck you're heinous.' **

'**You love it.' **

**She smirked knowingly and squeezed his shoulder. **

'**Thanks for being such a good friend to me.' **

**He sighed watching her walk away towards the entrance of school.**

**That's all they'd ever be friends…nothing more. **

**Nothing special. Just casual.**

_  
It's cool we're just..._

I don't wanna lead you on

_  
No_

_The truth is I've grown fond_

__

Yeah

**He started to feel his heart beat faster, and the music seemed to be traveling throughout his body. **

**It was as if the drums and guitar were setting his heart on fire, and electrifying every vein in his body.**

**He started to feel as if he didn't care if he led her on anymore, he didn't care if she had a guy…even if it was his very own best friend.**

**He needed her…and that was the truth.**

Everyone knows it's meant to be

__

Falling in love, just you and me

**Serena's words echoed through his mind, and somehow managed to spread through his body finally hitting his heart repeatedly.**

**People thought they could be together…they could make it as a couple.**

**No matter how dysfunctional or stressful it would be…it could work out.**

**She said 'Everyone' did she really mean it? Because if she meant it then that meant…everyone besides Blair realized they could be good together.**

**Until just mere minutes ago even he just realized this.**

_'Til the end of time_

_  
'Til I'm on her mind_

__

It'll happen

**He smiled to himself as he went through his phone stopping at a picture of him and Blair, with her fingers touching his dimples.**

**They looked completely in bliss. They even looked like they were a couple.**

**That's when he realized…it will happen.**

**He'll make her his.**

**He'll be on her mind soon enough.**

**He realized maybe he was going to start fighting for her.**

_  
I've been making lots of plans_

_  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

__

I'll just keep on dreaming

**He thought back on times where the gang would go to weddings, and he'd get lost in a daze on how beautiful Blair looked.**

**She'd usually be sporting a floral, and bright mini dress, and a matching headband.**

**He'd always cover up his loss of words for her beauty by remarking something crude and perverted, so in turn he'd receive some sort of smack from Blair and Serena.**

**He remembered one day watching her be a bride's maid for a family friend…and in turn began to imagine them getting married.**

**He also remembered how fast his heart was beating when she looked over at him, and not Nate.**

**He figured the marijuana was kicking in, leaving him as high as could be…maybe that's why the colors looked so bright. **

**The last memory he could think back to was ignoring the thought of him and her getting married, and blaming it on the weed for giving him such an irrational and unexplainable thought to pop into his usually perverted mind.**

__

But it's cool cause we're just friends…

**Now thinking about it…he couldn't be just her friend anymore. **

**He needed her. **

**And he was going to get her…no matter how hard he tried.**

Small talk on IM

_  
Just one word sentences_

__

It's cool we're just friends

**BWaldorf: Chuck! U'll nvr bleev wat happned!**

**KissmyBass69: ?**

**BWaldorf: I'm throwing u a bday partayyy!**

**KissmyBass69: rly y? ;)**

**He laughed at the thought of her going through all the trouble of planning him a surprise birthday party.**

**Too bad he knew in advance…he figured she spoiled the surprise so he could be prepared on what to wear.**

_  
And if I had my way_

_  
We would talk and talk all day_

__

Yeah

**He'd give anything to be able to talk to Blair all day. **

**He'd give up everything he had just to be able to call Blair, and actually have a meaningful conversation.**

**He'd do anything…**

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_  
Falling in love, just you and me_

_  
'Til the end of time_

_  
'Til I'm on her mind_

_  
It'll happen_

_  
I've been making lots of plans_

_  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_  
I'll just keep on dreaming_

_  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

--

The rest of the words were coming at a fast pace and he began to grow tired with this Civil War that was occurring with his brain and his heart.

His heart was telling him to go over to Blair's house and tell her how he feels. And his brain used to be disagreeing…that was until this stupid pop song started blasting through his system.

Now it seemed like his body was agreeing as a whole. He slammed his lap top shut regretfully. And quickly threw on an Armani navy blue blazer before sprinting out of his house.

He climbed into the limo ordering the driver to speed to the Waldorf Astoria. He paused suddenly feeling his heart slam against his chest as he recognized the song on the radio…

It was as if fate put on the same song. And it just began to play. He sighed nervously as he ran upstairs pressing the elevator button repeatedly.

He felt his palms grow sweaty and his head began to spin as the door to her penthouse opened.

--

He saw her sitting down on the couch toggling with an I-Radio…And somehow that song was playing…

She stood up and smoothed out her uniform cocking her head to the side. "Chuck? To what do I owe this surprise?"

"I have to inform you of something I have just realized." She nodded raising an eyebrow curiously.

She walked over to him slowly and looked back at the radio as he stared at it in disbelief.

"Is something wrong?" He shook his head down at the ground and looked back into her eyes.

"We had this project assigned today, asking us to identify a song with our love life. I thought I didn't have one…that was until your best friend gave me this exact song."

She nodded, with an expression of confusion drawn across her face.

"Uh huh…and who do you identify this song with? Penelope? Hazel? Ugh…they're such wannabes of me it's truly up-"

He grabbed both of her hands and her eyes widened before he breathed out in nervousness.

"It's about you Blair." There he said it.

Bring on the rejection speech, hitting, and cussing. He searched her eyes for anything before she looked back at the radio nervously.

"A-Are you serious?" She asked still holding his sweaty hands.

He nodded. "I know you're with Nathaniel…and I know this is really unexpected…especially coming from me but-"

She cut him off by putting a finger to his lips. "I broke up with Nate. We're better off as friends."

--

_Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends_

_  
As she walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends..._

He smiled nodding a little at the irony and timing of the lyrics and looked back at Blair. "So what do you say Waldorf?"

Blair linked her arms behind Chuck's neck and leaned in. "Hmm… maybe we've always been the ones who belonged together."

He grinned and leaned in to kiss her as the rest of the lyrics blasted through the radio. Even Dorota watched from behind a pole in the living room, with a wide smile adorning her face.

One thing's for sure…he definitely had to thank Serena for this.

* * *

_I'm not dissing the Jonas Brother's at any point, I just figured Chuck Bass wouldn't think too highly of them, besides admiring their fashion sense! ha ha =) Please R&R because I worked really hard on this story, & I'm not sure what I think of it just yet..._


End file.
